Insert Fantasy Eight
by Queen Sydon
Summary: Inserts are easy when its just a harmless fanfic. But when a device is created that allows a player to literally jump into a game world, we will all learn the hard truth of being in a story that neither wants or needs you.
1. NEW GAME

**Current Playthrough Description**

(I know many of you have already played and probably beaten FF8 on Insert Mode yourself and with friends, but I thought I'd go and upload my own playthrough anyway. That's the magic of the System though, isn't it? No two playthroughs are ever the same. But I never realized just how hard it would be to involve myself and my friends in the main story of FF8. It's like the game world itself was trying its hardest to keep us from becoming legitimate characters. I suppose we were asking for it. But we never wanted to screw things up as much as we did. However, it sure made it a fun playthrough to watch!)

(Enjoy and please leave a comment!)

**X**

**Starting Replay**

**X**

Balamb Garden. The literal home of SeeD, and a hub of sorts to the vast amount of FF8 fanfiction flying around the internet. If a story didn't start there, it wound up inside the hallowed halls of a random architects worst nightmare. Many a fan of 8 wished themselves a part of this ridiculous "Academy", where daily life revolved around fighting monsters with magic and obselete melee weapons, and marvelling at the utter imbalance of decency regarding the uniforms of female candidates. Written work or anything resembling actual school routine took place off-screen, or in some rare cases were relagated to brief summaries from overly-sexualized blonde teachers (with glasses!) inside the only classroom of an institution housing about 400 odd people.

Yes, many a thing didn't make much sense about the place, but that didn't stop three normal individuals with too much spare time on their hands from wanting to live the life of a Balamb Garden Student. With the new Player-Insert Super Fun System, developed in the far off year of 2011 by a well known Australian dentist, players from all over the world could dust off their old games and literally jump into their favourite adventures using customized avatars.

It was a revolution. A _Player-Insert_ revolution. There was no more need for such things as fanfiction to live the dream of rubbing shoulders with ones favourite RPG heroes.

And so begins the story of the aforementioned three, and their less-than-ideal trek through an old RPG classic named Final Fantasy 8.

**X**

Balamb Garden looked like utter shit, Milli remarked, as she stood level with the supposed megalith-like structure. The World Map had always been pretty badly rendered, as it was really only a means to connect the proper interactive cities and dungeons to one another. But to be standing there yourself, with the already crappy graphics staring you in the face, it sure put a dampen on the parties' mood.

'This is the start of the game?' One of Milli's companions remarked annoyingly.

'I clicked New Game, Yuno. You saw me do it, right?' Milli asked, unsure of herself.

'How come you're the only one on the field?' The second of Milli's party piped up, a defined yet naive male voice. 'And why didn't it show that badass intro? I thought we'd be able to mess with it somehow.'

Milli, the secondary main character of the current Player-Insert FF8 run, just shrugged her tiny shoulders. She was the only one visible on the world map at the moment, her PIPMs (Player-Insert Party Members) Yuno and Ghost currently talking inside her head.

'C'mon, Mil. Let's go into Balamb so we can see how our characters look.' Yuno suggested, ever the optimist.

'Yeah, let's see if we can find Squall or Quistis somewhere in there, too.'

Milli took a step...a single step towards the blotchy grey road that lead into the Garden, before a seizure inducing barrage of lasers flew across the screen and cut to black.

Everyone screamed, unsure of what had happened. But soon enough, the three materialized in the middle of a green field that was textured much better than the World Map.

'H-hey, a battle!' Ghost exclaimed, his character actually appearing on the field, as a modern day soldier in full battle dress, wearing a peculiar balaclava with a white skull stiched across the face. A pair of military wraparound sunglasses completed the somewhat bizarre look. To top it all off, he seemed to be armed with nunchuks. _Dual _nunchuks.

'Jesus Christ you look out of place!' Yuno laughed, her character simply donned in female SeeD Attire, only the skirt was morphed into shorts. She also sported an anime-like pale face and a short brown bobcut that framed around her forehead. Her weapon of choice was a long, boring-looking spear. 'This isn't Modern Warfare 6, y'know.'

Milli wanted to get an opinion on her outfit too, but was interrupted by a single Bite Bug appearing in front of her.

'Cool, let's fight!'

An ATB gauge by her feet started to fill up painfully slow, reminding Milli to max out the battle speed in the config menu after the fight.

'Oh, shit. Did we junction anything?' Ghost asked, trying to find a battle stance with two nunchuks that didn't look completely stupid.

'We prepped before we started the game, remember? We should all have one GF each.' Yuno reminded him, keeping her eyes locked on the Rank F monster, spear poised.

With a retro chime, Milli's ATB gauge was the first to fill up. She scrolled through the command menu with glee, heart pumping with excitement.

**[ATTACK]**

**MAGIC**

**GF**

**DARW**

'Whoops. Typo.' Milli giggled to herself, feeling a little embarassed. 'No _Dar-weh _command today. Let's try something easy first.'

**[ATTACK]**

Milli hit her desired command with excited abandon, smashing the menu itself across the field where it hit the ground hard and shattered like a dinner plate.

'Here I go!'

She dashed forward with her sword raised high; the Bite Bug flicking to and fro but otherwise remaining obediantly still for the coming attack.

'Si-YA!'

Milli swung hard, connecting with a *SCRSH* Galbadian Sword cutting graphic. She tried to attack again, but her entire body felt like it was pulled backwards by a giant invisible hand, until she rejoined the rank with her party members.

'Woah, that felt _awesome_! How much damage did I do?' Milli peppered giddily, bouncing on the spot.

Yuno arched an eyebrow at her, unimpressed. 'I think I saw a 3 shoot up when you hit it...'

Milli felt her digitized heart stop.

'What? That was a 2 for sure!' Ghost assured, trying in vain to spin both nunchuks around.

'Oh, yeah. My mistake.'

No way. Milli specifically adjusted her level and magic junctions to a pretty strong degree. Strong for the start of the game anyway, to allow room for growth later on. But a 2? Was that even possible?

_TING! _

'Ok, my turn!' Ghost yelled, clacking his nunchuks together. Try some of my custom magic, Bite Bitch!'

**KICK-ASS**

**[TEH POWAH]**

**GUARDIAN F&*(ER**

**MAGIC ITEM BAG**

_PYIP! (Command Select Noise SE)_

**[OMEGA GOD BEAM]**

'Lame.'

'Shut up and watch, Yuno.'

Ghost cast the spell with exaggerated gusto, pumping a nunchuk forward and firing a Light Pillar-esque beam at the BiteBug.

The attack was so obnoxiously bright and loud that Milli could only shield her eyes against the stupid animation.

When the dust finally settled, the Bite Bug was still there, seemingly unharmed.

'That is SUCH bullshit!' Ghost screamed, flinging a nunchuk to the floor childlishly.'That should've done 99999 damage!'

'Isn't that a bit stupid for the start of the game?' Yuno growled, still in her prim and proper fighting stance. 'You're trying to break difficulty curve aren't you?'

Suddenly, all three ATB gauges ground to a halt, with Yuno's being a single pixel away from her next command, much to her annoyance. The Bite Bug buzzed forward and did its triple chomp attack on Ghost, who yelped in surprise and fell hard on his back.

'No way! Was that a K.O?' Milli gasped, staring at Ghost's limp form in disbelief. 'I didn't even see a damage counter come up!'

_TING!_

'He was asking for it.' Yuno smirked, readying her first attack. 'Let's see how my personal GF, Miinadeus, has turned out.'

**MIINADEUS - 9999 **

The tell-tale blue summon bar replaced Yuno's ATB one. Unfortunately, before the summon was even half way, the Bite Bug launched forward once again.

**NEEDLE**

Yuno's eyes bulged as she stood helpless in her summoning stance. With an ear-splitting _BLZZT!, _the poison-inducing attack decimated her GF on the spot, dealing 9999 damage, and inflicting Yuno with the status-effect.

'Ugahh!' She yelped breathless and fell to her knees, stabbing her spear into the grass in an effort to remain upright.

'Yuno! H-hang on, I'll use Esuna on my next turn!' Milli cried out, feeling geniune panic and fear at witnessing the abrupt destruction of her battle party.

Yuno shook her head stubbornly, gritting her teeth. 'The poison'll get me before then. Just save yourself, Mil.'

'I'm not leaving you two!'

'Don't worry, if you escape, we'll magically be rescued as well...'

'But still I'm-oh, yeah. Ok, I'll try and run!'

With that, Milli turned on her feel and bolted on the spot like she was on a magical treadmill.

'I'll try and hold it o-OOFF!'

Yuno's battered body went sailing over Milli's head and landed in a heap several meters away.

'Oh my...GAAAH!'

She pumped her legs as hard as possible, feeling the burning malice of the undefeatable monster searing the back of her head.

A loud buzzing signalled the Bite Bugs next attack, to which Milli just screamed in terror and ran even harder. A lightning bolt of pain shot up her spine, freezing her legs in place. Milli thought of Yuno and Ghost, lying broken nearby, how she had failed them in their first adventure. They hadn't even met any of the characters, let alone win a single battle. It was a crushing feeling to know it was all over. But a gentle sense of peace followed, washing over the pain and despair. It was all right after all...everyone...gets...a game over every now and then...

**GAME OVER**

Party destroyed, FF8 Insert Session over at 7:13pm Monday.

PIPM Guests **ImmaGhost, 00Yuno **have arrived at Lobby 998722

**ImmaGhost - **that went well! we didnt win evne 1 fight!wtf

**00Yuno - **I didnt think itd be so hard. How long did it take to make our characters?

**Milli-Akkan - **Im sry guys. but it was realy fun right? lets try again tmrow.

**ImmaGhost **- yah im not givin up until i see qiustis faceto face. im so gonna mess wit herr., lol

**00Yuno - **Ok Mil, let's all log back in same time tommorow.

**ImmaGhost - **that works. gota finish this stupid paper by wed anywayz. seeya two then.

**ImmaGhost has logged off**

**Milli-Akkan **- Yuno

**00Yuno - **Yeah?

**Milli-Akkan - **Can you be the leader nxt time?

**00Yuno - **You bought the system Mil. You should be in charge

**00Yuno - **Don't fret about it. Only a game after all.

**Milli-Akkan - **Yeah ur right.

**00Yuno - **See you tommorow then.

**Milli-Akkan - **Byebye

**00Yuno has logged off**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Entering Sleep Mode**


	2. Shoebox Dreams

_AN: Special thanks to Timber Maniacs and Undeniable-Mystique for the reviews. _

__

II

Shoebox Dreams

or

Nostalgia can get you Killed

X

One late summer evening, in the far-off and mystical land of Philadelphia PA, a somewhat neat yet stuffy-looking apartment's quiet peace was shattered when its occupant blasted in through the automated front door with excited abandon. She was 23-years young, with earth brown hair tied into a simple high ponytail, and eyes of the same colour. Her name was Milli Norfair. She was single, naive, and she really wanted to play a 12 year old RPG game with her friends.

'Work! Guh!' Milli groaned loudly, throwing a neon-yellow plastic toolbox to the side, where it bounced off a bare wall without a sound. The chunky grey door shut behind her with a pressurized clunk.

Lights flickered on and random appliances hummed to life as Milli went to and fro, shaking off the chains of labour with the comforting monotony of home routine.

She fixed herself a quick snack of leftover Macaroni and pickles in the kitchen and wolfed it down, still dressed in her bright orange work overalls.

Once her meal had vanished under the blur-like dance of fork and mouth, she called out to the house in a sing-song voice.

'Liiiiightniiing! Are you home? Do you want some Mac and Picks?'

Responding to the voice with no particular hurry, Milli's housemate entered the kitchen, shark-pink hair bobbing with each silent step. Cold-blue eyes took in the offered susbstance and sharpened into slits of utmost hate and contempt.

'Awww, you're not hungry?' Milli cooed and set the food aside. She reached down and pet Lightning's head, to which the pink-heared female simply didn't react the slightest to the show of affection.

'Don't worry, I'll make you some tuna mornet later.'

Lightning again barely registered any response but seemed satisfied so she slinked away into some other part of the house, pink tail raised high.

Milli was excited. No, beyond herself. It had been almost five days of mind-numbing labour and public transport since she had last logged into FF8 with her friends. There hadn't been much room to play it last time, but on this occasion, Milli, her best friend Yuno Maeda from a tiny country across the ocean (New Zealand), and a sharp guy named Ghost they'd both met two weeks ago who lived down the street to her, had been planning this playthrough thoroughly.

They were ready this time. No Bite Bug was going to destroy their party with a few attacks. Nothing was going to stop the lucky trio from fulfilling their RPG dreams.

With these joyful thoughts in mind, Milli bolted into her room and strapped herself into her comfy leather computer seat. She pulled down a clunky helmet over her head that was attached to the top of the seat and sprouting a multitude of coloured wires from the back.

Tapping her fingers impatiently against the arm rests with leathery 'tiks', she almost jumped when the helmet came to life and basked her dimly lit room with an azure-green aura.

Milli was now standing in a pitch-black space with no end. Random info flew by on every side with words like startup, exe and other jargon zipping past.

_Oh, wow. Hurry up please. Sheesh, I'm shaking all over. _

Finally like reaching the light at the end of the tunnel, Milli's computer finally started. Her current desktop fanned outwards from her feet, revealing a lush flower-bed that stretched onwards for several miles in every direction. Gentle winds blew and rustled the flowers about, plucking loose petals from the ground and making them flutter and dance around her. However, Milli had long since grown accustomed to this new-age technology, so she just trudged ahead towards an 8-bit Chocobo desktop icon, carelessly squashing the plants beneath her feet, (They glitched out and grew back in an instant anyway).

Milli breathed in slowly and adjusted her hair and outfit. She too had chosen the same avatar look as Yuno, aka, the female SeeD candidate look. Also, like Yuno, she had customized her outfit a little in the form of a pair of tight grey shorts she wore underneath her skirt.

'Ok. Let's try this again.' She said to herself, tapping the Chocobo Icon.

X

There was no flash, no wonderous transition. Milli just popped into existence on the World Map of Final Final Fantasy 8. Everything around her still looked horribly pixellated and out-of-date, like, well, a game more than a decade old. But it wasn't about the graphics. Never had been to her. Adventure was what made any medium worth sitting through. That and the people by your side.

'Yuno! Ghost! You guys here?' Milli called out to the World. The menu screen was displaying her name only for the moment. She really didn't want to take a single step without her comrades, lest she was vaporized by another Bite Bug. Or maybe she could beat one herself now...? She had been modified her core stats with whatever spare time she had had over the week. No, she didn't want to risk it.

Milli also started to wonder about her role in the game. Normal RPG hero's and heroine's had to be stout and brave, natural born leaders. And with utter humility and truth, Milli knew she was none of those things. So why was Yuno so insistant on making her the Party Leader? Yuno was probably the most brave and headstrong person she knew. Ghost, on the other hand, seemed to have no interest in being the main character. He was a self-proclaimed 'Wild Card'. According to him, that meant wreaking havoc behind the scenes, or giving crazy eyes to the opposing side of an argument, without really adding anything to the conversation.

Blip!

Yuno's name appeared on the status screen, much to Milli's relief.

**Yuno Lvl 22 HP: 3147/3147**

'Hiya, Mil. Wait long?' She spoke within Milli's head as normal. Party Members didn't appear on the World Map, of course.

'Nah, it's cool. What's taking Ghost? Doesn't he normally wait in the lobby for me to host?'

'Not sure what he's doing.' Yuno's voice took a slightly different tone, it took Milli off guard. 'Why...you worried?'

'Wha-hey, that's not fair! Sure I'm worried. He's always the first to join, right?'

'Take it easy, Mil. You're getting worked up.' Yuno giggled.

Milli made to snap back, but just grunted in a very un-ladylike fashion out of frustration. Sweet Mary, she felt like a total cliche. And they'd only been talking for a few seconds.

Blip!

**Ghost Lvl 23 HP: 4843/4843**

'_Hey-yo!_ How you been keeping, ladies?' Ghost's obnoxious voice blared inside Milli's mind. 'Couldn't move forward without me, huh?'

_'Pllllllease! _Stop yelling! My skull's going to crack!' Milli pleaded, covering her ears, forgetting it really wouldn't do anything.

'Nice start, Ghost. You almost killed the Party Leader.'

'Whatever.'

'Hah! Real original!' Yuno laughed. 'But seriously, whatever, let's finally make it to Balamb Garden. That damn thing has been staring us in the face since we started.'

'...Right.' Milli clapped her hands together, preparing to take the single step it took to land on the grey random battle-less road that lead right to the aforementioned heart of fanfic-dom.

'Here I...GO!'

Milli dramatically raised her leg high and leapt forward like a drunk ballerina. Concrete met her foot, but balance didn't. She slipped spectacularly and smashed facefirst into the badly rendered road.

'Mil!'

'Holy shit!'

Digitized pain burned throughout Milli's nose and spread like a headache through her cranium. A damage counter popped up in front of her nose reading 16.

'Mil, damn. I'll cast something.' Yuno reassured warmly.

'Nrrggh...'

'You ok? That looked horrific...'

Yuno cast some random healing spell, relieving Milli of the pain immediately.

'...Ugh, wow. Just like the real thing, huh?' She groaned, smiling sarcastically.

Ghost started to snicker, Yuno snapped at him, but Milli began to giggle despite herself.

Soon, all three broke into uncontrollable laughter, even though none of them understood what was so amusing.

'Allright, allright!' Milli waved her hands about as she struggled to catch her breath. 'Let's actually start the game...for real this time!'

X

Elsewhere, in a place beyond the boundary of time and logic, an existence stirred. It summoned a figure from nothing.

The figure was not surprised. It understood. It could see what was happening.

Existence gave the figure its mission. The stake, more than reality itself.

No words were spoken, and as the figure vanished, so too did the being that brought it forth.

They would not fail.

X

Milli couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was beautiful. Awe inspiring. There were probably more words to describe it, but Milli just didn't _care._ She had made it! She was inside Balamb Garden!

As soon as Milli walked into the tiny building on the World Map, it was like the entire world around her was reborn. The real Garden stood before her and her friends. Larger than any of them had even _dreamed _it could be. It's slick design and porcelain-like form shone with sheer brilliance and perfection. Milli had seen it so many times before, yet she felt like it was her first.

Balamb Garden was _real_.

'This is...' Milli breathed. 'Wugh.'

'Yeah.' Yuno responded, her normally stoic expression replaced with unadultered wonder. 'It is. It really is.'

It wasn't just the Garden that looked realistic, but the students and random characters who walked in and out of the turnstiles entrance looked indistinguishable from actual people. Some of them even gave Milli and her friends puzzled looks as they went by, as she, Ghost, and Yuno had been standing side-by-side, right in the middle of the road, and gawking at the Garden for several minutes.

'I ain't wasting a second of my time here!' Ghost suddenly yelled, breaking into a full sprint ahead of them.

'Let's split up, Mil.' Yuno suggested, jogging off before Mil could start to protest.

On reflex, Milli moved to follow, but suddenly found her face engulfed in someone's chest.

'Mmrf!'

Milli leapt back in surprise and gasped at who stood before her.

It was...absolutely no one important.

'You okay there, miss?'

The generic male SeeD candidate didn't even have a name in his dialog box.

Milli smiled and spoke right from the heart.

'Please get out of my way.'

X

Later, Milli had finally made it inside. Likewise, the place was its own world. Looking at the ceiling was dizzying and wondrous, like a bluish, plastic sky with huge cascading windows that let the sunlight stream inside. She wondered what the place would look like at night, artificial light? Who knows.

There were tons of people inside too. And the "lanes" that connected the various facilities were a lot wider than she had expected. They were at least four-lanes wide, but probably too slippery too actually drive a car on.

Milli jogged up the stairs to the only elevator that lead up to the 2F classrooms. They should still be there, she thought. Or maybe Squall was in the infirmiry still? Oh, well. She might as well check the classrooms first.

After riding the elevator solo and ejecting her into that familiar overhead view corridor, Milli spotted two people some ways ahead of her.

It was none other than Squall himself! And that other girl that nobody cared about, the disgustingly cute one.

Milli guessed it was that bit where Selphie somehow smashes right into Squall when she's running around. Well, it was time for Milli to break up that obligatory scene. Selphie wasn't that important anyway.

'Hiya, Squall!' She yelled as she bolted towards them. They both turn towards her, confused, and in Squall's case, a little angry too.

Neither of them say anything. Not a "who are you" or whatever. It was harder than Milli had anticipated to confront the hero of the game. Those cold eyes of his...the way they bore right into her with such confidence.

'So...uh, you've gotta go to the Fire Cavern, right?' She tried again, still getting no response from the silent SeeD cadet.

'Excuse me.' Selphie spoke up, her tone mock-friendly. She probably didn't appreciate Milli butting in on her debut. 'Just who are you?'

'I'm Milli Norfair. I'm new here, just like you.' Milli replied as nicely as possible

Selphie regarded her coldly for a moment. 'I never told you I was new. And I've never seen you since I started two days ago.'

Milli suddenly felt defensive. Why was the token crazy-happy girl so suspicious and...

'Huh?' MIlli looked around herself. Squall was gone!

Selphie realized this too, scrunching her face up in frustration.

'Aww, dammit! He left me! Thanks a lot!' She yelled heatedly.

Milli pursed her lips, unsure of what to say. She glanced at her feet for a moment, wondering wether she should just apologize or-

SCHLAK!

'Augh!'

It took five whole seconds for Milli to register just what had happened. Sweet little Selphie had just bitch-slapped her. And for what?

'Ah...OW!'

Selphie just grumbled darkly and shuffled away, stomping her little boots as hard as she could.

'Mil!'

Yuno came out of nowhere, scaring the wits out of her; thinking it was a follow-up attack.

'The hell did you DO?' She gasped incredously. 'Selphie just hit you!'

Milli's cheek prickled with stings. 'I-I don't...I just tried talking to Squall.'

Yuno narrowed her eyes. '...I believe you. But something must have set her off.'

It was such a shock. Milli's body was still trembling. But...whatever was up Selphie's ass had to wait. There was more important things to do.

'I have no idea. But Squall left before she hit me. I have to go find him!'

Yuno nodded. 'Right. Let's go to the entrance again.'

X

'Squall, you remember how to use your Gunblade, right?' Quistis Trepe asked her stoic and stubborn student as they both stood nearby the entrance to the cleverly named Fire Cavern.

'I remember. I practice everyday.' Squall replied with a sigh, tapping the holster at his side that held his signature weapon. 'Can we go?'

Quistis was about to reply, but something over Squall's shoulder caught her attention. Squall noticed this too, so he followed her gaze, and instantly regretted it. That idiot girl from before was running up them, along with some other girl he hadn't seen before.

Quistis raised an eyebrow smugly, hands on hips. 'A few fans coming to wish you luck?'

'No, we have to go now.' Squall declared with rare urgency.

Too late.

X

'Hey, Squall!' Milli chirped, sliding to a clumsy stop in front of her favourite RPG hero. 'We got seperated before! I just wanted to ask you a few quick questions...'

'No.' He replied coldy, glaring at her.

Milli seemed to lose her voice at those words, her train of thought lost.

Yuno stepped in, fixing an equally fiery look on Squall.

'That was uncalled for, Mr Leonhart.' She countered, but remained unhostile. 'Milli's a big fan. She just wants to talk to you for a bit. I'm aware this may not be the most ideal of times, but we could all be dead tommorow.'

She was serious too, and the statement seemed to have some sort of effect.

Squall regarded the two quietly, his harshness dimming a bit.

'So please, Mr-'

It happened so fast. A single heartbeat of motion and existence.

Milli couldn't believe it.

How?

...Why?

Squall had drawn his blade, charged forward and swung his sword clean through Yuno's neck.

Milli watched in horror as Yuno's now-headless body fell in a heap to the dirt. She...had felt hair brush the side of her face...

Squall stepped towards her now, sword drenched in gleaming blood. The look on his face was of murderous fury.

'No! S-Squall, please!' She begged, heart-racing with hopeless terror.

There was nothing, save a strange choking feeling in her throat, a glimmer of despair.

Milli tasted rust.

X

**GAME OVER**

Party leader destroyed, FF8 Insert Session over at 6:33pm Saturday

PIPM Guests **ImmaGhost, 00Yuno **have arrived at Lobby 998722

**ImmaGhost - **WTF! waht hap0ened!

**00Yuno - **You're not going to believe this. Squall killed us both.

**ImmaGhost - **bullshit why wuld he do that?

**00Yuno** - I don't know. I barely realized what happened. It was shocking to say the least.

**ImmaGhost **- Wat did you guys do to him?

**00Yuno **- We just tried to talk to him. Squall went insane.

**ImmaGhost **- dammit to hell. I was talkng to som e seed girls just before

**00Yuno **- Any luck?

**ImmaGhost **- bloody npcs started yelling at me

**00Yuno **- What is wrong with everybody? Pretty crazy, right Mil?

**00Yuno **- Mil? You still there?

**ImmaGhost **- miiiiliiii wake up!

**Milli-Akkan has logged off. **

**Host has left the game. Shutting down. **

X

A computer helmet lay discarded on the floor; its inside display flickering weakly. Over by the bed was a young woman curled up in a ball.

The distant sound of evening traffic did little to stifle her soft cries.


End file.
